


Failure To Read the Fine Print

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Public Sex, Public Use, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Jim fails to read the details of what he's signing, Bones is at the forefront of the fun.





	Failure To Read the Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswriterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/gifts).



Bones watches with bated breath as Jim signs on the dotted line, his cock hard and clearly visible through his fitted uniform pants for whoever cared to look. But a quick glance around the room shows that the massive, dark blue skinned Lokonesh delegates are watching Jim just as intently as Bones is. He isn’t certain how Jim doesn’t notice, the tension, the anticipation is palpable. 

Bones has read through the terms of the Lokonesh’s trade agreement multiple times, and despite his insistence that Jim do the same, he clearly hasn’t. The parts they desperately need for repairs are far cheaper than they have any right to be, and the duration of their contract is far longer than they likely require. 

Hiding in the fine print under the responsibilities of the Federation liaison is the following statement: In accordance with Lokonesh law, the signee hereby agrees to public service for no less than one day and no more than one week until something all parties are satisfied. 

Always one to be prepared, Bones had spoken with the local doctors and traded his knowledge for their knowledge, reading up on first their biology, then their culture. He’d found that the Lokonesh are a very tactile species and exceedingly sexual. Daily sex is the norm rather than the exception, and sex is a nearly revered part of everyday life including business as Jim is about to find out. 

Well, if anything, this should at least serve as a lesson for Jim. Bones watches as Teklavi offers his seven-fingered hand to seal the deal as he’s quickly picked up as Federation custom. When Teklavi pulls him forward, Jim even goes willing into the embrace of Teklavi’s four arms, now also expecting the overly affectionate response. 

When long fingers reach down and cup Jim’s ass before slipping beneath the waistband, Jim immediately goes tense, his eyes going wide as he attempts to pull back. “Hey, now, that’s a little too—” Jim breaks off, sounds muffled as Teklavi’s tongue suddenly shoves itself into his mouth effectively silencing him. 

Jim tries to struggle, but Teklavi is both several feet taller and several hundred pounds heavier than him, so his efforts don’t get him much. All around them, the Lokonesh delegates are stripping, their cocks slipping out of their sheaths and growing to astonishingly massive proportions. Bones does the same, feeling the eyes of several curious Lokonesh on him before they focus their attention back to Jim. 

Four arms are clearly convenient as Teklavi uses two to hold Jim in place while he uses the other two to easily strip him bare. The contrast is breathtaking, the size and color difference a work of art. 

Bones is loosely fisting his cock when Teklavi spins Jim around, pressing his front to Jim’s back, letting his impressive cock rise between Jim’s legs. “Bones, you’ve gotta…” Jim trails off upon finding Bones amid the sea of alien faces, his eyes going wide at the sight of Bones’ own nakedness. 

Bones smirks at the play of emotions across Jim’s face, the realization that he’s been setup before Teklavi carries him out of the meeting hall into the public square. Their appearance is met with cheers and Jim is easily tied into the adjustable breeding stand, clearly meant for all manners of aliens, large and small.

Stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Jim’s parted lips, Bones says, “Now be a good little slut, and do as you’ve agreed to.” 

“What the hell, Bones? Have you gone mad? What do you mean, what I’ve agreed to do? I haven’t agreed to anything,” Jim seethes as he tugs at his bindings. 

Teklavi’s voice is deep and rumbling from behind Jim. “Captain Kirk, please calm yourself. You have indeed agreed to this and are contractually bound to service. “

Jim hisses suddenly face twisting in discomfort, and Bones looks over his shoulder, noting that Teklavi has shoved two of his slick fingers in Jim’s exposed ass. 

“Sush now, you want to be good for me, don’t you, Jim?” Not waiting for Jim to respond, Bones opens the little bottle he’s concealed in his hand. Alkyl nitrites, crude but effective, unscrewing the top, he shoves it under Jim’s nose, forcing him to breathe it in. The effect is nearly immediate, his eyes dilating, his muscles visibly relaxing. “Yes, that’s right. Just relax.” 

When Jim’s eyes suddenly go wide, Bones notes that Teklavi has lined up his dripping cock head with Jim’s tight hole. Pre-lubed cocks certainly makes things easier. The tip of it is relatively narrow at the moment, but upon orgasm will flare wide, while the length of it is covered in flexible spines that Bones can’t even begin to imagine how they’ll feel. 

Jim is about to get a firsthand demonstration though, and Bones watches as Jim’s breath begins to quicken as the pressure increases until finally his hole gives, welcoming the intrusion. He whimpers when the first of the spines sink into him, eyes locked on Bones as he begins to tremble. “Bones, please, I can’t. It’s too much.” 

Bones cock jerks beneath his fingers, precum beginning to drip from it. “Oh, I think you can. Think of it as my gift to you. You always beg for more, for bigger. Well here you have it. All the cock my little slut can take, and then some. You want to be good for me, don’t you Jim?” 

The war is obvious on Jim’s face, but anything he might have said is lost as Jim suddenly goes limp. For a moment Bone worries that he’s passed out already, but upon further examination he finds that it’s just Teklavi has filled him balls deep—though that’s an inaccurate description as the Lokonesh have internal testes—and Bones can’t hold back his moan at the sight of Jim’s stomach bulging slightly from how very full of cock he is. 

The pace that Teklavi sets is brutal, and despite the padded binding, Bones is certain Jim is going to have bruises from them, the way Jim strains against them from the force of his thrusts. It’s not long before his cock goes from mostly soft to fully hard, those spines clearly doing things to his insides as long strings of precume drip below him, as grunts and whimpers fall from Jim’s lips. 

All around them, the Lokonesh have joined the party, some fucking, others masturbating as they await their turn. When one touches his shoulder in question, Bones shakes his head. Another time perhaps as this is for Jim. 

One curious Lokonesh askes Bones, “What are these?” as he motions to Jim’s hard nipples. 

“They’re call nipples.” Bones figures now isn’t the best time to explain human reproduction and child development, so instead says, “Here, like this.” Pinching Jim’s nipples, Bones twists them none too gently, drawing a yelp then a long moan from Jim. “Look at the way his cock jerks when you do this. Why don’t you try?”

The Lokonesh seems delight and reaches out to abuse the hard nubs. It’s not long before they’re red and swollen, and Jim tries to twist away from the touch. “Please, stop, it’s too much.” 

“Don’t listen to him. Jim loves it, can’t you see how hard he is. He likes playing hard to get, likes the pain.” Bones presses a kiss to Jim’s panting mouth, and Jim sobs against his lips clearly overstimulated, but they’ve barely gotten started. When Jim yelps suddenly Bones watches the way his cock bobs untouched, come spurting from its tip as his belly begins to grow. Clearly he’s experiencing that flared head and the impressive volume of come the Lokonesh produce. 

When Teklavi finally pulls out, Jim’s hole is red and gaping, swollen and hot touch and leaking copious amount of cum. Teklavi, presses his tongue into Jim mouth again before he declares. “I am satisfied.” 

Checking for damage, Bones sinks four fingers into Jim easily, and whistles at the impressive sight. Keyed up as he is, it only takes two swift jerks before he’s coming over Jim’s wrecked hole, adding to the mess. He steps to the side, letting the next Lokonesh have his turn. 

Jim whimpers when he presses in. “Please, Bones, you’ve got to stop this.”

“Now Jim, you signed the contract and agreed to this. Do you really want to renege on it, and cost us this trade agreement?” Already knowing the answer, Bones slides his thumb along Jim’s lower lip. “As pretty as your lips would be stretched around a cock, I love the sounds you make even better. Have you seen the size of their hands? I’d love to see you stretched open by them. It’d be bit of a stretch, but I’m certain you can take it.”

Bones’ cock slowly starts to refill with blood as he watches Jim’s face, reaching out to twist one a neglected nipples. There are tears in Jim’s eyes as Bones brushes his sweaty hair back from his face. “Just relax and enjoy it. You’re going to be well taken care of. I can’t wait to see your hole at the end of the week.” 

Jim eyes widen at the implication, and he shakes his head in denial, but there is little that he can do. The Lokonesh fucking Jim is picking up his pace, and Jim grunts with each impact, his cock once more hard and leaking. 

Bones can’t say for certain that this will go on for that long, but judging by the amount of Lokonesh continuing to arrive in the area, the word about a new tight hole available for use is clearly spreading.

Good thing he'd passed on Jim's message that nonessential crew were on leave for a least a week while they made necessary repairs to the ship, and that Jim himself was taking a nice spa vacation, having nearly a year of leave saved up, and wasn't to be bothered except in an emergency; messages that would all be routed through Bones first of course.

Bones eyes are locked on Jim's stretched rim, watching as another Lokonesh slips a finger into Jim's already stuffed hole alongside the cock already within in, curious if it could fit more, Jim groaning as his body opens to accept it. Yes, this is going to be quite a spectacular week.


End file.
